Every Time You Go
by CORYxSHAWN4EVAH
Summary: This is a Randy Orton/Samantha one-shot *HATERS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!* Summ: Sam deals with Randy on the road all the time.


**Okay, first off this is a Randy and Sam one-shot. I feel like everyone makes Sam the bad guy in their stories. I've always liked Sam. She's such nice, and beautiful person. I really wish she still went on her twitter, but some fans had to ruin it for her. -_- Anyways this is practically about how Sam deals with Randy leaving all the time.**

**I do not want any Sam haters hating on this either, if you don't like it, don't read it. **

**I do not own any characters, or the song. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Every Time You Go<span>**

**Sam's POV**

"**I savor every minute that you're here.."**

I heard a car outside and I rushed to the window. I seen My Husband; Randy Orton get out of a cab. I smiled and raced to the front door. I opened it and ran out to meet him. He turned around and I jumped into his arms. He chuckled. "Hey Baby."

I kissed his neck. "I'm so happy you're home." "Me too." He laughed and carried me back inside. He took me all the way up to our room.

"**That you're here with me.."**

The whole night we just laid in each other's arms. I laid my head on his chest and just remembered all the memories we have had together.

I heard little footsteps and I looked at Randy. "I think someone woke up." He chuckled and called out. "Get in here baby girl." Our 3 year old daughter; Alanna came running into the room.

Randy got out of the bed and picked her up and swung her around. "What are you doing up sweetie, it's way past your bed time." She frowned. "I couldn't sleep, and I heard your voice." Randy sat on the bed with her still in his arms. "How about you sleep with Mommy and I?"

I looked at Randy sternly, I don't want Alanna to get attached to our bed and he knows that. He whispered something in her ear and they both gave me a puppy dog look, with their lips curled down.

I chuckled and grabbed Alanna to set her down in the middle of us. "Only tonight, Al. That's it okay?" She smiled and nodded. "Okay Mommy." Alanna looked up at Randy as he got under the covers. "I'm glad your home, Daddy." He smiled and kissed her head. "Me too, princess."

**"Close my eyes and remember every breath.."**

_One of my girlfriends dragged me out to the bar. I didn't really want to go, I just went because if I didn't she would of made me anyways. We sat down at a table. She smiled, "Hey Hottie at 3 o clock, he's checking you out." I looked over at the bar and saw a man my age with dark brown hair, he looked at me and smiled. He had an adorable smile. His eyes were piercing blue, I just wanted to melt. _

_My girlfriend snapped her fingers in my face, "Looks like you have to hots for him." I rolled my eyes, "No, I don't." She chuckled, "Well then you better let him down gently because he's on his way over." _

_I looked up and he was standing there. He gave me another one of his breath taking smiles, "Hi I'm Randy." I smiled softly, "I'm Sam." _

"_I uh, work WWE." He crossed his arms to look tough. I actually started to laugh, "Um, I don't know what that is." He looked down at the floor in embarrassment, "Oh it's means I'm a professional wrestler." _

_I smiled trying not to laugh, "Is that suppose to impress me?" He shook his head, "Never mind, let's just start over-" He stuck his hand out, "I'm Randy." I smiled and shook his hand, "I'm Sam." _

_Hours later_

"_Well Sam, you seem pretty cool do you think I could get your number so I could call you sometime?" Randy tried to play it cool. I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know I don't really do that kind of thing." _

_His blue eyes met my brown eyes, "Please?" He raised his brows. _

_I chuckled, "Tell you what if you memorize my number right here, right now, then you can call me sometime." _

_He smiled, "Alright deal." _

"**Every memory.."**

It feels like I just met him yesterday. I never thought I would ever get married, but I'm sure glad I met Randy. Without him, I would be lost.

I glanced over at Randy and he was fast asleep with Alanna in his arms. I smiled, he's such a great Dad. It sucks to have him on the road all of the time but I try to make do the best possible way.

_3 days later_

Just 3 little days Randy and I had together and he was already back on the road. It sucks, and I don't think I'll ever get used to him being a Superstar for WWE. I just put Alanna to bed, who threw a fit because Daddy wasn't here to tuck her in. It's hard seeing my little girl upset because she can't see her Daddy every time she wants to.

"**Through all these sleepness nights alone, I still feel you.." **

I changed into a night gown and laid on the big empty bed. I ran my hand across Randy's side and sighed. I could smell his cologne radiating off his pillow. It made me feel like he was right here with me even though he was half way across the united states.

**Randy's POV**

"**Across these miles away from home.."**

Right now, we are in Georgia. It's about 2 in the morning and we got to our Hotel at about 11. I tried to lay down and get some sleep but, I couldn't. I was too busy sitting in bed staring at my wallet picture of Sam and Alanna. I felt the bed sink and I looked up to see John Cena otherwise known as my best friend sitting there.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly. I sighed, "Ever time it gets harder and harder. I feel like a horrible Father and Husband." John stood up, "Randy why do you keep beating yourself up about this?"

I looked up at him, "Because John, I only get to be at home for 2 days tops out of the week. Do you know how hard it is for me to leave when Alanna begs me crying not to? Or when Sam always tells me she misses me. I feel like I'm picking this over my family, and it's not right."

"**That I'll never get used to.." **

John shook his head, "Randy don't you see? You're doing this all for them. You're supporting for them and providing for them. Yeah, you don't get to be home a lot but hey, when you do, you always make the best of it. I say you're one of the best Father's and husband's I've ever seen."

I nodded knowing he was right, "It just sucks being away from them." He patted my shoulder, "You always have them with you."

I raised my eyebrows, "What do you mean?" He pointed at the pictures, "You have their pictures. When you have a match you always have Alanna's hair band on, oh and when you travel in the car you always play Sam's favorite song. Randy, they might now be _with _you, but they are with you." I never thought about it like that.

**Sam's POV**

**"Every time you go, you take a part of me, A part of me with you"**

I heard little footsteps in the hallway, "Mommy?" I raised my head and saw Alanna standing in my doorway. "Yeah, honey?"

She came closer, "I know you don't want me to sleep in here but, I miss Daddy and I can't sleep." I smiled softly, "Alright, get in." I moved the covers over so she can could get in.

Alanna cuddled close to me, "Do you miss Daddy?" I let my finger smooth through her hair, "Of course I do." She frowned, "Do you think he misses us?" I smiled, "I'm sure he does, sweetie."

"Do you think he'll be home soon?" She asked with a yawn adding to it. I shrugged, "I'm not sure, he'll have to let us know." I kissed her forehead, "Go to sleep now, baby girl."

_A couple days later_

"**I count the days until you're back again back here by my side.."**

I was waiting outside Alanna's classroom. Her bell rang and she ran out, "No, Daddy?" I smiled apologetically, "Sorry, honey. He'll be home in 5 more days, though."

Her eyes lit up, "Really, that's only a whole hand." I chuckled, "That it is, now come on let's go have a snack at home." I put my hand on her shoulder, guiding her out.

I was finishing up dinner when I heard the phone ring. Alanna came running in, "Can I answer it?" I smiled, "Sure, go for it babe." She grabbed the phone and hit the button, "Hello?" She said in her cute little voice.

All of a sudden her facial expressions reminded me how she acts on Christmas morning, "DADDY!" I smiled seeing her this happy. They finished their conversation and she handed me the phone.

"**I hear your voice over the phone, and God I miss you.." **

"Randy." I said with a smile on my face. "I miss you, Sam." Randy said in a saddened way. I tried to stay strong, "I miss you too, 5 more days." He chuckled, "Then I'll be home."

I chuckled with him, "That's right, just think of that."

"Still all these miles away from home, that I'll never get used to

He sighed, "I'll try. I love my job but, it just sucks leaving you guys." I agreed with him, "Randy you think I'd be used to it by now, but I'm not. It sucks knowing you're half way across the country."

Randy groaned, "John is making me go to the gym with him now, I'm sorry, but I'll call when I get a chance. I love you."

"I love you too, Randy." I said while gripping the phone tight.

_5 days later_

I was cleaning up the kitchen and I heard Alanna scream. I dropped what I was doing and I walked around the corner to find her in Randy's arms. Randy walked over to me and hugged me with Alanna still in his arms. He smiled, "I'm home." and he was, time went by fast just like his time home will go by fast.

_Later on_

Randy and I put Alanna to bed and we decided to watch some TV. He wrapped his arm around me, "You know what John helped me realize?" I looked up at him confused, "What?"

"**Oh I'm there with you in your heart, no matter how far apart we are..."**

He cleared his throat, "Well he helped me realize that even though you guys can't be with me on the road, you guys are always in my heart. Every time I leave you guys come with me in my heart."

I smiled and kissed him, "Yes we do."

"**Every time you go..."**

* * *

><p><strong>So Review, please. I tried my very hardest on this one-shot. (:<strong>

**Again, no hating on Sam either. (:**


End file.
